Graves : The Heist
by Lake Strauss
Summary: A bank and a betrayal that would change a man and a city forever, a story about a young Malcolm Graves with his team. Contains Violence. Author announcement posted.
1. 3 Basterds

The van parked in front of the bank, it was not in the best condition with the rusty metal body and deteriorating paint. The engine went dead and 3 people inside it came out, wearing black jackets and mask. Weapons were at their hands and were not shy to show.

They got in the bank and the one that was holding a single barrel shotgun, that was similar to a Spas 12 but with an intricate design, shoot the ceiling. Civilians inside the building screams hearing the sudden shot. All of the civilians instinctively put their heads down and goes hiding if they had the chance.

The Shotgun signaled one of his friends to barred the door behind them that was the main entrance. Security guards rush in to the main lobby of the bank with their pathetic pistols and give a few shot. But the Shotgun shot them once they were in sight.

While the Shotgun was busy, his other friend took out 2 pistols, both were Revolvers that had intricate design as well. Two security guard came out of cover and started to shoot but not to long, both were shot to the head at the same time by the Revolver.

The other friend finish barred up the door by putting some kind of a contraption, it was complex and never seen before. The Tech then look at the Shotgun and gave a thumps up, the Shotgun answered with a nod.

"5 minutes before the police comes." said the Shotgun to his team that was grouping around him. "Follow the plan."

The 3 men separated themselves, doing what they plan to do and their roles. Tech with his fanny pack and jump over the counter goes to the vault behind. Revolver then tells the hostages to pile up into one place that was the corner of the place .

"Pile up just like sheep in a herd." Revolver kick one of the hostage. "Don't want to waste a few bullets."

While Shotgun was busy shooting through the whole building, Tech hacked the computer that was wired the Vault. He unzip the fanny pack and connect the USB to the computer mainframe. He waited then the computer was open without any authorization code, he then type with such speed.

Finishing with herding the hostages, Revolver went to the entrance and look. "People are starting to pile up outside, 2 minutes left." Said Revolver.

The bank was truly silent, Shotgun return to the scene with his footstep sounded. "Whole building cleared, all of them are down." Shotgun looked at Tech. "How's goin' there?"

"We're in." said Tech.

The group then piled up in front the of the Vault. Slowly the metal Vault open and revealing it's content, money and gold. All of them gave a huge smile looking at the money and gold, enjoying the moment for awhile but then continue to do their roles. Revolver went to go to look after the hostage while Tech and Shotgun piled up the money.

Tech and Shotgun went inside, Tech throws a bag to Shotgun and start to fill it up with money. The put in it as much as they can with fastest speed, they also had to really push in the money to zip the bag.

"Gold?" asked Tech.

"Too heavy, we'll be dead before we could carry them in our safe house." explained Shotgun.

Revolver look at the hostage, their heads were lowered and afraid to even move an inch. He pointed his revolver at every hostage he passed by. He realized the police lights and moved the hostage to the entrance.

"The police is barricading the place, 1 minute." Revolver called.

"Don't worry, we're finished." stated Tech.

He and Shotgun just got out from the Vault, with their hands occupied with bag fulled with money. Tech just walk over the dead bodies of the security guards but Shotgun had respect and walk beside it. Then Shotgun heard something.

"You….robbers….will…never….get….away…with….this…." someone said with a weak voice.

Shotgun put down the bags and signaled his friend to pick, Revolver then took it and go behind the hostages with Tech. Shotgun look who said it and had his hand holding his shotgun. He saw a security guard that was bleeding to death.

Shotgun crouch down and look at him by the eye.

"You robbers don't have respect." said the dying man using his remaining energy.

Shotgun smirked behind the mask and said. "Is that your last words will be? You should have pick the words a lil' bit wisely." He shot the man head, destroying it into pieces.

Shotgun got up and leave the man. "Time to go, Boys."

With a button, Tech destroyed their Van that was park in front of the bank. It exploded and the police surround the van screamed. It left a huge cloud of white smoke that blinds the police sight.

Tech and Revolver opens the door and Shotgun shoot the sky with his shotgun. The weapon created a sudden and loud sound, surprising the hostages. In fear of being shot, the hostages panicked and run for their lives. Like a swarm of ants running out from a hole, it was flooding the space outside the bank.

The police tried their best to aim the robbers but with sight shorten and civilian swarming out, they were hesitating. The police swayed their rifle left to right, to see where the robbers were.

Shotgun look at the situation that was happening in front of him. Screams and shouting, the perfect opportunity. "Let's go." he commanded.

The 3 men walked to the commotion with Shotgun leading the pact. The other was occupied with carrying the money. He walked casually as the place was in havoc, he pushed a few civilians and hit some police personnel that was too near to him.

Pass the van and there was a road, a yellow cab was waiting. Tech goes to the bonnet of the car and open it. Tech and Revolver throw the big bulky bag of money on the bonnet and close it. Both of them then goes inside and sit at the passenger seat at the back while Shotgun sit beside the driver.

"Go." Shotgun said.

The cab then drive out of the smoke and blend in the cars that was still in the road, cruising the road like any other normal cab. The driver was Tobias, smiling knowing that the heist was successful.

"Was it smooth like butter?" Tobias asked Shotgun.

"Yep, you were right. Ain't that complicated." answered Shotgun.

Shotgun put his weapon into safe mode and put it at the back. He wore off his mask and reveal his face, it was Malcolm Graves.

"That's good. How about you Hardin?" Tobias look at his rear mirror and focused at Revolver.

"Worth wasting a few bullets to say the least." Revolver wore off his mask and show his face, his face was serious and had a mustache that was divided at the middle and pointy at the end. He spoke like a western man, just like Graves.

"But we have some technical issues." Tech open his mask and reveal that he was a man with sleek hair, he looks like a native Piltovian. "One of my boards manage to burn out during the hacking process, I need a replacement"

"Well Smith, with the money have right now, we could buy you a thousand of them." Tobias grinned. "But first we have to get to the safe house first."

"Fine by me." Graves leaned to his seat and closes his eyes. "Need a bit of shut eye."

 **Took some time to think about the idea and finally decided to publish it. I'm confident there is more to come, so be patient and follow the story if you want see what happen next. Review if you like too.**

 **C'ya Mates _**


	2. Officer Jones

"Havoc in the bank." said the reporter on the television. " Yesterday a bank was robbed with a grand total of 250000 Pilt in loss. With 5 deaths and more than 6 injured, police are still investigating who were the robbers."

The television was turned off, the old man put the remote on his desk and leaned at his leather chair. He sighed and look at the man that was sitting at the guest chair. The man was wearing a police uniform wearing a cap that was hiding his face.

"So Jones?" The old man panned at the television, then to him. "Anything that you could explain?"

"Everything is under control Commissioner Wallace. Rest assured, the robbers will be prosecuted and punished."

"Every single time that we meet, you used the same words. I'm getting tired of it, Captain."

"But I deliver each time I said it, so you don't have to worry." Jones face was stoic. "Today I will visit the crime scene and evaluate the crime."

"And what will I answer to the Mayor?" Wallace rest his elbows on his desk. "Saying "Everything is under control" is not the best one for my situation."

"With all due respect, that's none of my concern. I'm just doing my part of making the city more safer."

"And if you help me, you would do a more bigger part on making the city more safer. At least give me something to relax the Mayor."

"Just say that we have found a few suspects and currently interrogating them." Jones got up and walks towards the door. "I will go to the crime scene right now."

Jones open the door and get out from the room, just before the door was shut, the commissioner said. "Make sure you deal with it within this week."

Jones shut the door and walk to the corridor, where many police officer were doing their job. Most of the desk in the police department was messy with documents and empty cups. The cafeteria of the department was reek of coffee, most of the officers were working overtime and caffeine was essential to it.

Officer and Detectives were having a chat or discussing something that was related to a case, if not their personal lives. The walls of the department were full of photographs of wanted men. Also there were a lot of sticky notes beside the photograph.

"Jones." someone called.

Jones stop walking and look who was calling. A white man that had a bulbous stomach and barely had a neck. Wearing a white casual shirt with black pants that had suspenders. He was old and obese.

"Trevor." Jones shake his hand. "Found something new for me?"

Detective Jake Trevor, an old timer of the police department and one of the most prominent people in the department. He and Jones had gone a long journey together, friends since the day of recruitment. Though people may overlook him as a lazy officer, he manage to solve many cases.

"Calm down a minute and let's have a chat."

"No, if you want to talk to me you have to walk with me . Come on, let's move those legs a bit." Jones was already walking away from him.

"God damn it you." Trevor tries to catch up behind and rush a bit to walk beside him. " Fine, I'm walking."

"Now tell me, what did you find."

"Bloods, lots of it. Apparently these guys did a flawless job and stole almost everything in the bank vault."

"Almost everything?"

"They stole the money, but not the gold. They're smart knowing that it would be to heavy for them to carry."

"How about fingerprints? Hair? Or camera footage? Anything solid?"

"They're professional, they wore gloves of course. Not even a single spec of hair and their face are hidden in camera."

"So we need to work harder, we need to make a list and-"

"Sort it out? It will take you a lifetime." Trevor intervene. "I already checked the place and we got a few potentials. It's still being processed so you have to wait for a moment."

"In the mean time I will go to the crime scene, have to look for something that I overlook. Meet you there."

Jones was about to leave Trevor but his friend stop him by showing his palm."Calm down, Jones. Got something to tell you."

"About what?" Jones rather infuriated being stopped suddenly.

"There is a girl waiting for you outside, been creeping around here lately." Trevor look at the main entrance of the department.

"A girl? Came here to the Police Department to see me?" Jones brows raised and giggled. "I'm already in my 40's"

"Don't be to mushy in front of me, she said that you know her parents." Trevor walks away with a hand raised goodbye. "I'm not going to care what you have to do with the girl, just make sure you meet her in front of the main entrance."

Jones look at the main entrance not far and saw a lovely girl waiting outside with her hands on her back. Jones sigh and walk towards the main entrance and deal what he has to do. He wanted to end the case fast and the girl was a hindrance. He arrived at the door and he could see the girl seem excited to meet with him.

He got out and the girl approach to him, without any sense of shyness. "Hi my name is Caitlyn and I think-"

"Sorry kid but I don't have time for conversations, I'm a busy man." He gestured her away and continue to walk to his car.

Caitlyn refuses to be denied and followed him from behind. "Uhmm with all do respect, I deserve a moment with you."

"I already said that I'm busy." Jones arrived at his car and open the door, he entered wanting to end the conversation . "Have a nice day kid."

"My parents know you and I already asked them permission to meet you." Caitlyn hold the door from closing. "Please reconsider you're decision on leaving me behind."

Jones look at Caitlyn, surprised with her stubborn attitude. She was a teenager, barely even 20 if you look at her. Wearing a purple sweater with a hood and faded blue jeans, she was holding a few files that seem to be well sorted.

"Who's your parents to begin with?" he asked.

"My father is Robert while my mother is Catherine." She looked at him, eyes focused.

"Fucking Rob…" he looks away and mumbled, he then look at Caitlyn and said. "Get inside, young woman."

Impressed with her achievement persuading the officer in front of her, she walk to other side of the car with her head high. She got in the car and the engines started.

* * *

Jones drives his car at the city, cruising and not exceeding more than 50 km/h. They were having a conversation between the two, long and pointless.

"So how old are you again"" he asked while turning into the corner.

"I'm 17 and I want to enter the police department, wanting on making the city more safer." said Caitlyn. "I already made a worth to read resume if you want."

"Calm down, you're 17. You should go to the recruitment center and get some training. And why the hell did you approach to me on entering police department?" Jones face were puzzled as ever.

"Well Mr. Jones."

"Call me Jones, don't need to be too formal."

"Very well Jones, I never wanted to be inserted into the recruitment draft. I want to be taught by the famous Officer Jones himself."

"Listen to me.. uh…"

"Caitlyn." the young girl reminded.

"Yes Caitlyn, this is not like the thing that you see in TV. It involves real people and real crime. Try to take some time and reconsider about your future." He look at the young woman. "There is a lot of things you could do in life, cooking, business, research and other sorts of things. Plus your father is one of the prominent figures in Piltover right? So why don't you just ask your father some tips to get into the big companies and have a stable life."

"First and foremost, my parents does not decide my future. I understand that you know my parents but that does mean I'm just like them. Second, I have given time on becoming a law enforcer, so I think it's time to make a move." Caitlyn stated quite boldly.

"Yep she sure is his daughter." Jones mumbled and drive a little bit more faster. "Look young lady, I'm a busy man and babysitting is not my thing. This is not just a typical career, this is a responsibility."

"And I am worthy to take the responsibility." Caitlyn took out her file and show some certificates. " I excel on my academics and sports activities. I also met my counselor and he said that I'm fit on becoming an officer. So please, reconsider."

"I won't. Just stay at home and study what you need to study"

Caitlyn realized that she was in front of her home, she did not realized it because she was busy talking to Jones. Jones stop the car and shift into neutral, he lifted the handbrakes and lowered his window. The police car stop in front of a nice two storey home in a nice neighborhood, where each house has a front yard.

There was a lovely woman that was watering the plants at the house that Jones stop. Her hair was long and was shiny black. Her face was beautiful and similar to Caitlyn with some mature differences, she was Catherine. A researcher in Hextech and the wife of Jones friend, Robert.

Jones horn his car catching the attention of Catherine. Catherine looked and stop the hose from spraying, she waved his hand and came closer police car.

"Taking a day off, Professor?" Jones tips his hat.

"If it isn't the police captain." she smiled, seeing Jones at the window. "Everyone needs a day off once in a while, even for a while. So what do I owe such an important person presence?"

"Got a young lady here, I think you know her." Jones leaned, showing Caitlyn beside him, hiding her face with her hood.

"I'm sorry if she's been troublesome to you." Catherine look at Jones with a bit shame, not knowing what did her daughter did. "Come now Caitlyn."

Caitlyn grunted and took her files, she got out and shut the door. Avoiding eye contact, she lowered her head. Caitlyn walked in a more faster pace pass her mother then to her house. Catherine look at her daughter and sigh.

"Did she did something bad, Captain?" Catherine look at Jones with a worried face.

"Nothing wrong actually, she just approached to me out of the blue . She wanted me to take her into the department, with me personally becoming her mentor."

"She's been wanting to enter the Police Department ever since we got mugged one night, I'm sorry if she troubles you in anyway."

"Ahh.. don't worry about it Catherine. Both of us have children and we know they already reach the point. Rob in there?"

"Business trip as usual, you know how hardworking he is."

"Okay, give my regards to him. I have to go now, got a case to solve."

"Send my regards to Leah also."

"Stay safe Catherine." Jones tip hat again. The window rise and the cop car drives away, Catherine stands until the car was no longer to be seen.

Catherine walk to her house, her daughter might not be in the best situation right now. She enter the house and she heard a door being slammed upstairs. Not far, a pile of files that was messed up.

Catherine pick up the files and goes up stair. "Caitlyn." she called.

Catherine arrived at her daughter door room, she knocked and called. "Caitlyn? Wanna talk?"

"Not now mother." Her daughter said, her voice muffled by the door.

"I'm coming in." Catherine turn the door knob and enter her daughter room.

It was messy with many clothes on the floor, the room was not that big. It accommodate a single size bed, a study table and a closet. Caitlyn room was not a stereotypical room, it was unique as the colors of the wall was purple with many poster related to Piltover and its heroes.

Caitlyn was at her bed, clumped and hiding in her blanket. Catherine look at her only child, seems that she lose hope and angered by it. Catherine walk to the bed and sat beside Caitlyn, soundless and soft . With a warm touch, she put her hand on Caitlyn body.

"Giving up?" she said playfully, hoping to lift her daughter fallen spirit.

"I don't want to talk mother." Caitlyn moved her body away but her mother hand was still sticking to her.

Catherine smiles seeing her daughter like this , she was learning about life. "Are you really that committed on becoming an officer Caitlyn? Is kind of dangerous these days."

All Catherine could hear was the motor of ceiling fan. Then she thought, she better support rather than discouraging her. At least she would become stronger.

"Do you want to know something my dear? I have failed a lot of times." she said, still eyes looking at her daughter. Hoping to catch her interest. "I applied to many technology companies but it seems all of them was rejecting me."

Caitlyn body moved a bit, slightly but still noticeable. Catherine shakes her daughter body. "I will tell you more if you come out."

Caitlyn came out from her blanket tomb and instantly hugging her mother, wanting attention and love. Catherine wrap her arms around her daughter head and runs her finger through her daughter long hair.

"But I never give up. I tried and I tried, never hesitating to go to another company. Then I meet this handsome man and helped me entering Hextech. Turns out that was your father."

She gently pushed Caitlyn away and look at her face. "Sometimes the world wants to give you better things but we only have to wait and persevere. So don't give up and try again."

"Thanks mother." Caitlyn then hugged her mother once again.

 **C'ya Mates _**


	3. Team Check Up

The Hideout, a place where Graves and his team would hide and disappear from the eyes of the Law and the people. It was situated in a abandon apartment that was placed just at the edge of the Piltover border. Not many people live at those parts, the place was nothing but a ghost town compare to Piltover cities.

Since it was abandon, Graves and his team put all their equipment at the apartment. From guns that was illegally obtain, to tools and technology that only known to the Black Market. They also train there, they put some targets on the wall and practice. Though the sound of the gunshots were loud, nobody would know and even if they do, they wouldn't care.

Graves was at the kitchen, finished cooking something that was a Bilgewater delicacy. From the looks of it, it was grilled fish with some vegetables being dressed with olive oil. He finished and put the food into a plate, then putting the pan at the sink that was fulled with dishes and glasses. Graves took a fork and eat it, the flesh of the fish touches his taste buds and he approved.

Graves took the plate and eat it while walking around the apartment. The heist was successful but he has to keep his team in check. He walked and arrived to a room where a door was half closed, it was Smith's room. He was at his desk, welding something with blast of blue light kept flashing.

Smith was a native Piltover, a graduate from Heimerdinger Technology Institute, a 20 year old that want to do something in his life. Something that turn action into profit instantly, and entering Graves team was the right decision. At first, he felt wrong but after persuasive action, he committed himself to it. The heist before marks his second heist and he achieved remarkably.

Graves knocks the door and Smith stops what he was doing. He turn his head to see who was it and lifted his goggles to his forehead. Realizing it was Graves, he smiled and said. "Hey."

"What'cha doing kid? Weapons or toys?" Graves asked while eating his food.

"A bit of both."

"Did you get your part of the heist yet?"

"Already, thank by the way for letting me in the team."

"Just keep your attitude good and control your toys well, and we will get millions in no time." Graves left the door and continue to walk.

"Roger that, Graves." Smith continued what he was doing.

 **Bang**

Graves knew the person that would shoot in the middle of the day right now, a man named John Hardin. He walked and he saw the man shooting some targets that was stick to the window. Since the wall was not thick enough, Hardin would let the bullet fly through the window and not harming the person beside his room.

Hardin looked like a classic western man, tall with a slender body. His face was serious with a mustache that was totally similar to western movie character. His roots was High Noon and had a big reputation at the small town. He's the fastest gun in High Noon, capable of shooting two bullets at a pace of one. He duel with many infamous criminals including Graves.

It was the first time in his life that he fought in a duel and ended in a draw, a duel that would be remember as Shotgun Revolver Shootout. Hardin was using his revolver while Graves used his shotgun, they both fought until the bitter end, until there were no bullets to shoot. Sheriff Barnaby Posse came and announce it was a draw, then took both of them to prison . Hardin and Graves were put in the same cell and manage to escape together. From that point, they both were friends.

Graves was not going disturb Hardin when he's on a practice session, he was an utterly serious man. He left him and continue to walk. Then he arrived to another room, the room was clean and had a few bags. The room was owned by a red hair girl named Sarah Fortune. Sarah Fortune or Sarah planned to leave the team and moved to Bilgewater. The whole team was not satisfied with her departure but Graves did not protest whatsoever, in fact he supports it.

Sarah Fortune was a girl that he saved during his time in Gangplank's crew. Graves saved Sarah at a village that he was ordered to burn. A day that he remembered clearly in his memories. He felt the urge of taking care the girl and he did by taking her as one of his newly form team at the time. Graves trained her and teach her dirty tricks that he had learned throughout his life, from pick-pocketing to killing.

But she was now 19 and Graves felt it's time that she should do what she has to do, to fulfill her destiny. Looking at the room and he was having a hard time to swallow his food properly, his chest suddenly felt ache about it. He moved on, he was a man and it was manly to conceal his feelings.

He passed his room, nothing interesting but a room with a table with a lots of bullets. Taken a few step away from his room, it was the room of Tobias. An old and best friend, Tobias was basically a long lost brother that was finally met. The first meeting was at Gangplank ship, the tyrant introduced Tobias to his - at the time - right hand man, Graves.

Graves had doubts when he encounter Twisted Fate for the first time, an instinct just kick in to Graves gut not to trust the man. The way that TF smiles solidifies that he has some scheme planned and ready. Graves and TF were forced to team up by the Pirate King, if not they would be hanged and thrown to the sea. They fought and had their disagreement, but as mission goes by, the disagreements lessen.

Synergy started to build up, they were cooperating with themselves as if they had the same head. TF would make a flawless plan and Graves would perfectly deliver. Slowly they begun to trust each other, and it becomes stronger to this day. The trust was strong, sometimes both of them would talk to each other about their dark past. No one could break the bond, no man or woman, no object or witchcraft could possibly do it. The bond of brotherhood between Graves and Twisted Fate were like ink and skin.

The door of TF room was slightly opened, Graves took a peek and sees the legs of his friend. Graves knocks the door and wait for Tobias to answer.

"Come in." said the owner of the room.

"Hey." said Graves as he pushes the door with his leg. "Got time to talk?"

"We're not in a heist are we now?" TF smirked a bit.

Graves enter and look at his old friend that was laying on his bed with one arm pillowing his head. TF hat was at the desk beside his bed, he looked very calm but tense at the same time. His eyes was focused at his free hand, holding a glowing a red card. Without a moment notice and swift gesture of the hand, the card change into a gold card.

"That's new?" surprised Graves that was about to sit at the chair near the desk. "Did you learn a new magic trick?

"I had it in me since we were in Gangplank crew, but back then I was just throwing sharp cards with a little bit of magic." TF eyes was still keen to his hand.

"And right now?" Graves was seated and chewing his food.

"New and improved." TF smiled, he then moved to the edge of the bed and change into a sitting position. "Want to see some new tricks?"

"My eyes are open here." Graves leaned at the chair that he sits and put his food at the desk.

With a swift move of the hand he changed the card into a blue with a symbol in the middle. It had an exerting aura that was relieving and relaxing. It took the attention of Graves instantly, proving it was no mere kids magic.

"This one is good for long fights, gives me energy to continue."

"Can't see the function." Graves shoulder lowered. "Why the hell should ya need energy, we only do fast heist."

"Things could happen, will happen Graves."

"Yeah but it didn't happen in the past years."

"Okay, . Let's go on the next one."

Making the same move with his hand, he stretches the muscles of his hand. Then another card appear to his hand with the previous one disappeared. A red card being hold with TF two fingers, giving a burning aura that could not be ignored. Graves was still the same, TF felt a bit disappointed.

"I called this one boiling red." TF maintain his face, being the conman that he is. "This one can take down a gang with just one throw."

"Can? Not guaranteed?" Graves right brow was raised, his arms were crossed and body leaned at the chair. Lightly disappointed with the card, his shotgun have the capabilities like it with just one shot. Guaranteed.

TF became a little bit weary with Graves disappointment, Tobias knows that Graves don't want to show but his body language was a total giveaway. He was a conman and he kept the trait by keeping his face the same, persuading Graves was no easy task.

 _Alright, time to show him the main_ _ **thing**_ thought TF.

With more effort and determination, TF motioned his hands. The card disappears and a new card was at his hand. A golden card shining like the sun, giving a mysterious aura that Graves have never felt before. Graves moved form leaning at his chair and focused on the card. TF could not resist himself from smiling.

"What the hell is that?" asked Graves.

"This?" TF raises his brows, feeling exalted. "This is the straight flush of my little magic game." TF grins.

"What does it do?"

"It's stun your opponent instantly, big or small, weak or strong. It's a guaranteed hit. This cards has a lot of use."

A rat came out from the hole at the wall, it squeaks an smells its surrounding. Graves look at it and thought an idea, he wanted to see a demo of the card. He pan at TF and moved his head a bit to the rat. TF - understanding his old friend intentions - was much obliged to do it.

Graves stomps the floor, resulting a large thump. Shocked, the rat flee from plain sight and rushed to the hole in the wall. But before the rodent would reach halfway, TF threw his card, deceivingly cutting through air. The gold card hit the rodent, suddenly making the rat in stasis.

Graves was surprised with result, it made him got up from his chair. TF look at Graves that was standing up and surprised, his smile was widening more. TF stands up and picked up the rat, then showing it to Graves.

"Is it dead?" Graves face was confused. "

"Not really, the rat won't be moving for a few minutes" TF heart was tickled seeing Graves reaction , he giggled , the man knows nothing about the potential power of magic. "If you look closer, it still alive and breathing."

"That a good thing." Graves crossed his arms. "But kill it while you're at it, will ya."

"Come on, Malcolm. Is just a helpless rodent." The rodent in his hand suddenly moved and bit Tobias finger. TF was shocked as the teeth of the rodent sunk into his flesh deep. TF instantly throw the rodent away to the window nearby. "Ouch!"

"Not so helpless once the magic wears off." Graves leaned to one leg and raises his right brow. He somewhat felt that TF deserved to be bitten, TF sometimes gets to boastful when convincing him.

"Funny." said TF while sucking his thumb.

Hearing all this new things was something worth to be celebrating but Graves knows to well about the world. His face went serious and look at his friend that was recovering. "Seem to good to be true. How much was all of this?"

"About that…." TF look at Graves, he was waiting for an answer. He scratches his head and look at the floor, trying to think an answer. "I mean it's a bargain if you look in a way. You don't have to worry about it at all."

Graves sighed, sympathizing the man in front of him. Chances were the cost of giving him the capabilities was immense. Graves moved closer and put his hand on TF left shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, we're going to find a way. Just have to wait for the next heist and you'll be cleared out of your debts." Graves assured him.

Even though it could be a problem in the future, he fully support his old friend. TF wanted to expand his magical skills, TF told Graves ever since they became friends. Tobias trained with many shamans but failed, he tried a lot potions but the results were the same. Knowing that today he managed to achieve his life long goal, Graves was more than happy for his friend. Only that he was not the type of man to show his emotions, that's all.

"Thanks Graves." TF raises his head and look at Graves, his heart was lighten by his old friend.

Suddenly someone knocks the door, catching the attention of the two. They both turned their heads and look at the door, a young woman with hair that was scarlet red was waiting, it was Sarah Fortune.

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting your conversation but I have to go."

 **Follow, review and favorite it if you like. Sorry the late update, got a lot of projects to do. -_-**

 **C'ya mates.**


	4. Departure

Sarah Fortune lifted her bags and put it in front of the entrance. It was a day that she bids farewell to her teammates and continue her life with the purpose that she intends to fulfill. She already called each and everyone to meet her at the entrance, a final farewell to friends that was more loyal and loving than family.

The first one to appear was the newest recruit that was Smith. Sarah was not really that close to him but she know that he was a decent man trying to feed his mouth. Smith got out from the building through the door and shielded his eyes from the glaring light of the sun. He liked to be inside of a building and only comes out when necessary, being the tech nerds that he was.

Sarah smiled to Smith, even though their meeting was brief, she wanted to keep a good impression. "I'm sorry that I didn't know you well." Sarah span her arms wide and expect a hug. "I hope we could meet again in the future."

Smith approached to her and gave what she wanted, a friendly hug. "Well, it's my fault being so anti social on my first heist. Sorry if I did you wrong."

"I forgive you." Sarah giggled, Smith really did no wrong to her and yet he was a gentleman to said the words.

Then John Hardin came out from the abandon apartment, having the serious expression that he always had. Sarah then moved away and span her arms once again, hoping to let out the softness out of Hardin hard shell. Confused, Hardin looked at Sarah with brows furrowed. John Hardin shrugged and approached to her, giving a hug.

He was recruited not long after her recruitment to the team, soon Hardin teaches her how to use two guns at the same time. Even though he was a man that uses a single revolver at a time, his capabilities of double handgun was still astounding by any standard.

"Thanks Hardin, I won't be you if is not your incredible skills." Sarah hugged Hardin firmly.

"Nah, it's you not me, I just teach ya a few tricks." Hardin smiled and giggled. It's the first time that he did so, even though Sarah knew him for a considerable amount of time. Hardin - to Sarah- was a good friend that she loves dearly and it was difficult leaving a good friend.

Hardin and Sarah separated, Hardin put his hand on her shoulder and said. "Make sure to adjust the sights every time you want to shoot."

"Don't worry I will." Sarah giggled.

Then comes out from the building, the two prominent people in her lifetime, Twisted Fate and Malcolm Graves. Fate already putting on his hat, hiding his face from the sun. While Graves - being himself - already biting a cigar but was not yet lit.

Under the mercy of the men in front of her, she became what she was now known, Miss Fortune, The Bounty Hunter. Twisted Fate was not really that close to her compare to her and Graves. Yet, TF still teaches her how to make effective tactics and decision making. He was indeed the brain of the team.

The two walk side by side, footsteps synchronized and just ended a conversation. Realizing Sarah present, Graves gave a holler and said. "I'll be getting the car, be right back."

Graves walk past her and go to the sidewalk, on the path to the parking lot not far. After seeing him go,Sarah turned toward TF. For a moment, they did not talk or even interact. It was an awkward moment.

"I don't know how to start this…." TF scratching the back of his neck, not knowing what to say even though he was a good talker. "Good hunting I guess."

But even though TF helped her a lot, Sarah was not fond of him recently. In the pass they were close but something happened recently, something that she overheard. Hardin and Smith were there, in an effort keeping her image, she hugged him even though her strained feelings towards him.

"Thanks for saving and taking care of me, Tobias. Good hunting to you too." Sarah hugged him but was not as friendly with Hardin and Smith . Sarah separated with TF quickly but made sure it look natural and was not rushed as possible.

A car arrived that in front of her and Graves was at the driver seat , he horns and took the attention of the crew. Sarah realized it was time to depart from the team, but not yet to depart with Malcolm Graves. Upon her request, she wanted to have their last time together personally and have a chat.

Sarah carried her two bags and goes to the bonnet, she lifted it and put her bag in. Then she goes to the front and enters the car, sitting beside the driver seat. She look outside the window and the team was waiting, with hands raised goodbye except for Hardin.

Graves stepped the accelerator and the car started to move, she took a deep breath and leaned on the chair. Her journey was yet to start but it was already overwhelming. She could take a cab but there was a reason that she wanted Graves to send to the docks. To get a few last advise and opinions from the man that taught her many things.

"Seem that you're having regrets?" Graves said, trying to start a conversation with Sarah . "You know there's no turning back once we arrived at the docks?"

"You know that I already made my mind a few months back." Sarah took another deep breath, calming her heart and mind. "Just don't know where to start, that's all."

"My advice, start from yourself and everything will be smooth. Trust me." Graves advised.

Sarah nodded in agreement to Graves advise, his advice was mostly useful and she took it every time he gave it. This man beside her, this criminal, this thief, this murderer is one of the most important person in her life. His image in society was a monster that was not deserved to live. But to her, he was a man that cared his friends more than his own soul.

Ever since the day when her village was burn to the ground, she had no one to trust but only Graves . Graves taught her everything about criminal business but what most important was that he taught her how to live and survive. Surely the weak girl from the past that she knew won't survive to this day. She changed, into a woman that was independent and strong.

Sarah could live without Hardin and Twisted Fate, but without Graves she would just be another corpse when her village went ablaze. Sarah was close to Graves, so close that many people considered them in a relationship and in love. Sarah knows that Graves was not the type of man to love a woman so easily . He would go to bed with another woman but not ever to be in a committed relationship. Even to her surprise, she wanted to be in relationship with Graves but for some reason had not courage to do so. But now she know why she shouldn't, he was her boss ,mentor and most importantly, family.

"Can't believe time flies so fast." Sarah was still looking outside the window, watching the things that the car pass by. "What do you think, Graves?"

"Can't stay in the past forever can't we?" Graves was still biting his cigar and trying to lit with one hand that was holding a match box. "Live in the present and make your future just like you always do."

"As if it was just as easy as you say it." Sarah looked at Graves and saw that he was struggling to lit up the match. She then took the matchbox and lit up a match stick, then goes to the cigar, burning the tip till it was crispy red.

Graves took a moment and smoked the cigar till it was shorten a bit, feeling the smoke getting into his lungs. He lowered the window and puff out a big cloud of smoke outside, experiencing pleasure only by a cigar. "That's what we call life, sweetheart."

"So I planned on returning to Bilgewater and do what I should do." She throws the match stick outside. "Liberate Bilgewater."

"You know who is the 'king' there." Graves look at Sarah. "You need more than yourself to take down the tough son of a bitch."

"I need an army, I know." Sarah look at Graves, expecting the comment. " So I planned make high profile bounties and make a reputation. Once that happen, the people would join me taking down Gangplank."

"Sure do that if you want to get yourself killed." Graves look at the road back, shrugging his shoulder while his at it. "You already have reputation and people know you as the Bounty Hunter. Chances are he would kill ya' before you start. Try your best make everything as secret as possible, then strike him when he doesn't realized it."

"But one day, there will be blood Graves."

"And for the time being, you ain't ready. As badly as you want it, in the end, you want to walk this out alive." He smoked the cigar until his lungs was fulled smoke, he puffed outside and exhale in relief . "So better make sure you know how to get in and to get out."

Sarah took time to get the message and realizes that he was right, she was rushing this. She finally realized it that her plan was rather stupid, she has to rethink her plan. Sarah lowered her head feeling embarrassed, Graves must expected her to do a better job at decision making. "Thanks. I should've taught it longer."

"We make mistakes, just don't make stupid ones that will kill you." Graves threw the cigar outside then raised the window.

"Uhm.. Graves.." Sarah asked, looking outside the window again. "Do you still trust TF?"

"What do you mean?"

"Have you ever thought betraying teammates?" Sarah looked at Graves. "I always seen many people betray each other in the crime business."

"Hmm.." Graves leaned at his seat and stop the car since there was a intersection and a traffic light that went red. "Of all the bad things I did in my lifetime, never once I thought about it. Too bad for me to do it, too cruel. I did a few times but it was when I work together with my enemies and even that it was harsh to see how vulnerable they are at the time."

Sarah knew something that was related Twisted Fate, he was planning betraying Graves. It was a normal night and Sarah was on the way to the kitchen, she passed by TF room at the time. Then she overheard him talking to his phone something that she could never expected from the man.

"Don't you worry, I'm going to give you Graves head in a plate. I guaran-damn-tee you that."

Those were the words that she heard, unbelievably so. She would never thought that Graves best friend would do such a thing but in another way, TF was a man that had a lots of planned hidden in his sleeve and could possibly do so. She feared it might happen and it was not a question "if" but "when" it will happen.

But how could she tell Graves about it, she has no proof whatsoever and TF was his best friend that he trust absolutely. Would Graves believe her? Would Graves even listen? She thought on making the decision whether or not to tell him.

"Why do you ask?" The light went green and Graves drives the car forward.

For crying out loud, telling could save Graves life if it were to happen. "TF might to betray you at some point." Sarah said it without any tone of emotion.

"What?" Graves look at her, confused. "Twisted Fate want to betray me?"

"I know it may sound crazy but I overheard something."

"About what?" Graves said it quite seriously.

"He will put your head in a plate for someone, I don't know who's the man is but I heard it clearly."

He went silent for a moment to think about it, then he look at Sarah. "He won't do it, you know him."

"But… but…"

"It was night wasn't it?"

"Yeah but still Graves….." shocked, she was expecting giving the reaction that was right now but she hoped badly that Graves would believe her.

"Calm down, if he would do it, I would be ready." Graves leaned to his seat and his shoulder slump down, focusing fully to the road.

….…..

The dock at day was filled with people and ships being docked and stayed still by the anchors that was hoisted down to the sea. Many types of ships with each and every one has it own unique design. Ships from Bilgewater and Demacia were many, with Freljord and Ionia a little less and none by Zaun.

Workers lifting barrels and wooden boxes, running one place to another without a halt for breath. While their bosses screams and shout the orders to the lowly workers. Piltover trading has hit it height and the people around dock must work hard to accommodate the many ships.

Shortly after their conversation, Sarah and Graves arrived to the docks. Sarah walks behind Graves carrying her bags with her head lowered. She felt sad that Graves didn't believe her, but she could not blame Graves for his reaction. Twisted Fate was his long old friend and she has no proof for her accusation.

Both of them then stood and look at the ship that was about to carry Sarah to Bilgewater. Triple mast, double decked , 12 cannons with 6 on each side. You could say that no mere pirate would dare to attack the ship. Graves then look at Sarah and put his hand at her shoulder, Sarah then looked as soon as she felt the touch his hand.

"Time to go, Fortune." Graves turn his body to face her. "I won't stop you but don't let you stop yourself. "

Sarah turn her body and looked at Graves, with a face showing that she was happy and also sad about her departure from the team. Sarah red eyes look at Graves and Graves could feel the innocent girl that he saved, even though she was now a strong woman.

"Before you go." Graves smirked and lifted a small black case to show her. "Open it."

Sarah was surprised with the sudden gift, she took it slowly, holding it with one hand and cautiously did she unlock the locks with the other. Then she slowly open the case and saw something that she did not expect to see in her lifetime. Her mother last guns, Shock and Awe.

Sarah eyes widen in shock, emotions suddenly flooded her heart and no words could say what she was feeling. The last remaining things that reminds her family were all lost, her house was grounded as the fire devour it on the day Gangplank came. No picture, no memoirs, no nothing.

One of the things that she thought that she would not see again was at a case in her grasp. Her last gun made with her late mother. Sarah slowly raised her head and look at Graves with a few tears at the edges of her eyes. Graves could only smirk.

"How?.…." she asked.

"Well it's a long story. Took me time and money to get the guns, then I had to fix the mechanical parts and all." Graves then took out a cigar and put it in his mouth, lighting it up with a match stick. "I tried my best to make sure it was like the day your mom finish it, hopefully I did a good job."

"Graves… This is too much."

"Consider it as a gift. You're going to face with Gangplank and you need some good guns." He smoked the cigar and puff out smoke. "And a bit of luck."

"I….I…. don't know what to say Graves-"

"10 minutes till departure!" shouted someone at the ship.

"I think you better get a move on, Fortune. The ship won't wait for ya'" Graves look at the man shouting and look at Sarah back. "Make sure you take good care the guns, it's durable but it need some loving."

Graves gestured her to hurry even though she wanted to say a few last words to him. Graves kept insisted her to carry her bags and ride the ship. Graves then took her hand and put it to the handles of her bags, she hold it and she look at the man in front of her without a word to say.

Sarah then turn and walk to the gangplank, her shoulder lowered and kept looking back at Graves. Sarah heart was heavy, the same thing that she felt when she knew her mother was gone but less tragic. The more farther she goes from him, the heavier her heart become. Just a footstep from the gangplank, she stopped and put her bag down.

From afar, Graves was surprised with the sudden halt. Sarah then turn to her back and runs towards Graves. She then hugged him and hold him as tight as she can, her head rested on his chest and her arms was around his waist. Graves had never been this surprised in years, his arms tried their best not to touch her.

"What the-" Graves blurted.

Sarah just hugged him and did not say anything. Graves just look at her and sigh, not knowing how to react in this type of situation. Then he put his hands on Sarah head and body, embracing while looking elsewhere.

"Graves, I'm sorry if I did you wrong. Sorry if my mistakes hurts you when you were teaching me how to survive in this world."

"Uhm, Fortune…" Graves tried to say something but Sarah hugged him more tighter to stop him to continue.

"Thanks to you I became what I'm now becoming, a person that I thought it was impossible for me to be."

"Fortune, people are watching us…"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you and I'm sorry I can't thank you enough. I won't be here if not for you and you've given me so many things…."

"Alright, alright. I get it, Fortune." Graves break the hug and softly pushes her away from him. "There's no need to be thanking me and there's no need to be sorry. I already forgive ya."

"I'm sorry if I did you wrong too." They look at each other and both of their eyes meet. Graves continued. "But you're already old enough to live on your own , Fortune. I teach ya how to shoot but its up to you where to aim. "

"Graves, please stay safe."

"I will, just as long as you stay alive to see I'm alive, then I will." Graves assuring the woman in front of him, she won't stop until she was assured.

"Five minutes till departure!" shouted someone at the boat.

Graves then put his two hand to her two shoulder and pat them. "Take care, Miss Fortune. Now go and kill that son of a bitch."

That was the name that people will call her once she put her foot onto the ship and start her new journey, Miss Fortune. They look at each other and smile for the last time, Sarah then said. "You too, Graves."

She walked away but still looking at Graves , then she turn her body and go towards her bags. She lifted them with her two hands and walk at the gangplank, starting her new journey altogether. Arriving at the deck, a few men came to her and took her bag, carrying them to her room.

Sarah then goes to the side of the ship and joins the many passenger that was waving their hands to say goodbye to their loved ones. She slid into the crowd and manage to get the best spot to say goodbye.

The crew then took the gangplank into the ship and the anchor was lifted from the sea. The ship then went to full mast and she could feel the ship was about to move. She searches Graves among the many people at the docks. Graves raised his hands with the cigar tip burning red.

Sarah waved her hands, with a lighten heart and happy face. She had mixed feeling leaving Graves. She had no relatives or cousins, the only family that she had was her parents. But with her parents gone she left one, the only one in her opinion. A criminal, murderer, robber and outlaw, Malcolm Graves.

Graves then bit his cigar and vanish among the many people in the dock.

 _Goodbye Graves and stay strong…._

 **Hope you like it and and follow, review and like the story if you can. Kinda long in my opinion but worth it.**

 **C'ya Mates..**


	5. Dinner Time

The time was suited for a family to have a nightly dinner, Jones was tired of doing the investigation and he desperately wanted to have time with his wife. He parked his car in front of his garage and kill the engine. He got out from the car with a phone at his ear, still discussing with his friend Detective Trevor.

"I checked the whole crime place, you swept it clean." Jones shut the door of his car and locked it.

"Look we have a week worth of time to finish and the bank already made a lot of complaints. If you want it to be the way it is, then talk to the Commissioner." explained Trevor with his dried voice. "About the clues, you don't have to worry about. Its all been written in a report if you want in detail so much."

Jones sighed, his friend reminded him about the deadline put stress in his veins. "How about the suspects? Any leads?"

"Yep, we got a few names that we are confident."

"Tell me."

"Malcolm Graves, John Hardin, Tobias Foxtrot and Lowel Smith. Crime history are all checked and you got to see it."

"Too daunting to tell me?" Jones crossed the yard and arrived in front of the door of his house. "We already seen the worst, now tell me who the hell are these-" The door suddenly open and Jones was more than surprised.

Jones tongue could not move suddenly and tries to receive the information in front of him, Caitlyn was in his house. The young girl that he denied, he wasn't expecting her especially when he was tired after a day worth of work. Caitlyn stand in front of him and greeted him with a smile that seem to be expecting the reaction that Jones giving.

"Hey Jones, you alright over there?" Trevor was surprised with sudden silence of his friend and ask worryingly.

"Meet you tomorrow and goodbye." Jones put his phone at his pocket and look at Caitlyn. "How the hell did you know-"

"Honey." A woman suddenly appeared behind Caitlyn, with her hands occupied with plates. "You came home just in time for dinner."

The woman then approached to Jones, Caitlyn gave her space to walk and then go to the dining table. The woman kissed Jones cheek and invite him to get in, he was still standing in the same place. He looked at the woman expecting an answer, but the woman just smiled and pat his back to come inside.

The woman was his wife, Leah. A woman with sweet tanned skin with hair that was short to the neck. She was certainly a sweet woman if one made a glance at her face.

Married almost 2 decades ago, they marriage was nothing surprising. Jones and Leah relationship that had never been strain or loose, it has been the same over the sometimes fought but most of the times they acknowledge their differences just like any married couple should.

Leah - being the housewife - was responsible taking care of their 3 children and did a good job of it. Nothing more could be said about her after that, she does have a few hobbies that she do but people know her as the supporter of her husband.

"Did Catherine called you?" asked Jones with dissatisfied face.

"No." Leah smiled. "The girl came to our house and said that she wanted to talk you."

"Did she said anything about me?"

"Nothing, just that she wanted you to teach her. Charming little girl isn't she?"

"The only problem is that I don't want to teach her. You know I don't have time for that." Jones speaks calmly. "If the kid really want to be an officer, she better off going to police recruitment."

"Yes or no, it doesn't matter now. You can decide it later." Leah invited him inside again, patting Jones back. "Rather than standing here and discuss, lets eat some dinner."

…..

They eat and talk, Jones was at the end of the table while his wife at the opposite, Caitlyn sat beside one of Jones children that was the second born. Opposite to her was the first born and the third born. The table fit for six people, the main dish was in the center of the table and it was chicken.

Leah and her children was talkative towards Caitlyn but Jones was keen to listen rather than talking. He said nothing and tries his best to not make eye contact with the young woman.

"So just so you know, the family is quite big." Leah started the conversation to Caitlyn. "The eldest is Mike, 18 years old. The youngest is Irene, 10 and the middle is Lara, 15."

The children smiled at her with warm hearts.

"Nice to meet you all." Caitlyn nodded to all of the children with a sweet smile. " I'm sorry for the surprising intrusion."

The children did not care about Caitlyn sudden intrusion, in fact they were more than happy to have her. Once hearing the words, Jones look at Caitlyn with a slight disturbance, he knew that she said it intentionally. To him, she was intruding his privacy more than anyone that he ever met.

"Oh don't think like that Caitlyn, our doors are always open." Lara that was sitting beside Caitlyn then asked. "What have you been up to lately?"

"Nothing really important, just wanting to see a man to make the city a little bit safer."

"A little bit safer?" Mike asked, he glanced to his father for a brief moment then look at Caitlyn. "So you want to be a police?"

"Precisely. But just so you know, I want to be a little different and become more than a police."

"Like a hero!" said the youngest one, Irene, enthusiastically. "You want to be like the people in the comics right?"

Leah giggled. "Calm down little girl, you might spooked our guest there."

"I'm not really interested in the fame actually, I just wanted to do the right thing."

"The city really need more people like you, don't you think Honey." Leah look at his husband, hoping to get some interaction from his quiet husband.

Jones puts his spoon and fork down and swallow his food, he then looked at his family. "Certainly." Jones got up and took the jug that was empty. "I'm going to refill this for a while."

The whole family look at the departing man, Leah sigh but was not obvious. Caitlyn and her children continued the conversation but Leah could see that Caitlyn was distracted for a while. She tried her best to get his attention but he was denying her.

"Honey, do you know where did I put the juice?" Leah got up and depart from the table. "Sorry sometimes my husband does not know where is where." It was just a cover up so that Leah could talk to his husband at the kitchen.

…..

Jones opens the fridge and searches the juice to refill the jug, but eventually find nothing. With the young girl bothering him, he was not in the best state and could not focus well. He couldn't even find the juice properly.

"Where's the hell is the juice?" he mumbled and growled.

"Behind the cereal boxes." said a voice.

Jones turn his head at his back and see who was it, as expected it was his wife. She was already in a pose dissatisfaction, arms crossed and leaned at the wall. Jones then look at the fridge and push away the cereal to the side, revealing the hidden juice. He took it out and close the fridge, looking back at his wife and she was still giving a face that he so dread.

"Is there a problem Leah? I assume there is, by the look of your face." Jones put the juice beside the jug and then go to the fridge lower part to get the ice.

"What's your problem with the girl?" she asked. "She's just a girl who want to make a difference."

"What did she said to you?" Jones sigh, he took out the ice then put it into the jug.

"We had a conversation, knowing a bit about each other. But she never tried to persuade me, the only thing that she wants is having a chance to talk to you."

"Indirectly persuading you, that's what she did in my opinion." He put the juice in the jug, filling it full with ice. "There is what we call recruitment process if you want to get in the police department. You can't just meet an officer and ask to be recruited."

"Ambitious, isn't that a good trait for a police officer?"

"Overambitious to be precise, look I've been in the department for more than 2 decades, I know who's police material and who's not." Jones put the juice back in the fridge and then look at his wife. "The young girl wanted to contribute, then she better off go to politics and become a Statesman like her father."

"Is it because she's a girl?"

"You know I'm not a sexist"

"Is it because she's a girl? Answer the question."

"Fine she's a girl, that's the problem. You know Piltover is full with theft, murder and many unimaginable crime. I can't let a young girl that's does not even know a thing about the harshness of the city become a police officer and wanting to become a heroine of the city." Jones sigh and took a deep breath. "Please Leah, I got a lot of cases to solve and teaching a girl is not helping me."

Leah move closer towards him. "This girl is different, trust me. She said to me that she wanted to make a difference and maybe eliminate all the crime. Just gave her the chance that she deserves and let's see what happens."

"That's impossible, Leah."

"It's possible." Leah then took the jug and look at her husband. " An officer did it and manage to cut the crime up to half over the past decade." Leah then shrugged and departed with the jug at her hands. " Apparently that was my husband."

…..

After a few minutes of talking while eating, the family ended the dinner session. The whole family was starting to clean up the table, carrying dishes and things to the sink. Irene and Lara were already off to the television while Mike was helping his mother cleaning up. Jones was still at his chair just finished his meal, he was slow eater, try to indulge his wife food.

"Thank you, Leah." Jones wipes his mouth with a tissue while his wife took his plate.

Caitlyn got up from her chair and wanted to help the family to clean up but Jones stops him. "Sit down, Caitlyn."

Leah then took Caitlyn plate and touch her shoulder, pushing her down gently to sit. Caitlyn was clueless but excited with Jones finally acknowledging her. Jones took his glass and drink it while Caitlyn wait for what would happen next. Once Mike and Leah clear the table and leave the dining room, Jones was left alone with the girl in a purple shirt.

"So you want to be a police?" Jones asked her.

"Yes." Caitlyn pose was straight and ready to answer any question given.

"But you don't want to go through the recruitment process? Is it because of laziness or you just want to waste my time?"

"Are you assuming that I'm a liability?"

"First, you are in no position to ask question unless given permission to ask." Jones put his badge on the table, showing his authority. "Second, yes, you are a liability to me."

Caitlyn slightly lowered her head a bit and swallowed her throat, she felt slightly intimidate and started to show respect.

"Yes sir." Caitlyn give the respect that he deserve. "But no, I'm not lazy. Rather I want to serve."

"If that so, then what is your definition of serving? You could have a gun and shoot some bad guys and people could still call it serving."

"Making sure the citizens of this great city is safe and preventing any crime that already happened. I think the only way for me to achieve that is to be taught by the best, that is you sir."

"Really, then why don't you go to the Commissioner, he's a veteran decorated with many medals and achievement."

"In my opinion he's not the best. I think someone that diminish the crime rate down to half in one decade and deny to be promoted to Lieutenant many times just to serve the city, without a doubt, is."

Jones was left dumbfounded, he didn't know what to say after hearing her statement. Not many people know about his refusal to receive a promotion as a Lieutenant. Jones giggled and smirked, looking at the young girl he could see his friends combine. He was quite amazed by it actually.

"How did you know that? From your parents?"

"I have my sources and my parents are included. I have to say that it would be an honor if you were to be my mentor."

"Don't be so honorable, we didn't do anything yet." Jones hope she stop with the polite words of compliment, most of the things that he did in his career were his responsibility.

Jones went silent for a moment and give some thought about the young girl in front of him. She did her homework about him, signing that she was an investigative person and it was a good thing for an officer to have. As for motive of getting in the police department, she was like any typical potential officer, just wanting to serve and protect. Was she different? Jones could not lie that she wasn't.

Jones know her parents, financially they were more stable and have a luxury to live. A girl like Caitlyn was not supposed to go in his field, she supposed to go into politics or do some research on something complicated like science. Jones remembered what his wife said countless time, "It's possible". If she was to fail and was not officer material, he would waste his time. But when he thought about it, time was meant to spend. So many factors with so many results, he doesn't want to think about it.

"Most officer would just come to the department, work 8 to 5 and go home. Some cases they would solve and most of them they would just close it and go to the next one. This will repeat again and again until they retire and get their pension. Is that the career path that you want Caitlyn? Trust me there is more better careers that you could take rather than this one"

"No and that's why I approach to you, Mr Jones. Because I want to make a difference." Caitlyn said it seriously and Jones could feel the weight that the words carried.

From that point, Jones already decided. Caitlyn was going to be his protege. Jones then put a file on the table, she does not know how he did it but he did it. The file had a Piltover Police Department stamp and quickly Caitlyn took a hold of it.

"That's a case. A case that is closed and solved but not that known in the news." Jones said. "That will be your case and you have to solve it in 2 weeks."

Caitlyn open the file and smiles, she skim the file and stop at interesting points. Caitlyn look at the file while asking a question. "Can I search at the net?"

"Sure, use anything that you can to solve the case. You can intrude the Police Department and go to my office if you want the answer so much. Just don't get caught."

"Is everything in the file?"

"Everything that you need is in the file. The victim, suspects, clues, evidence. All in one place."

"But listen this clearly. If you fail this, doesn't matter if you're late or if you don't solve it, you're out and I won't even care if you ask your parents or my wife to persuade me to accept you."

The police captain look at her with a serious glare, Caitlyn just look and gulped. He was surely serious about not wanting her.

Jones got up and and took his keys from his pocket. "Let's go, I send you back home."

"Is that it?" Caitlyn shocked with the fast briefing.

"Come on, I want to go to sleep Caitlyn." Jones was already at the door.

 **Been a long time that I didn't update, but that's because of certain things that could not be evaded. Exam =_= but worry not, the dust has been settled and the story will go on. Like, review and follow if you're so generous and I know that you are.**

 **C'ya Mates_**


	6. Bluff or Blind

Graves and two of his crew – Hardin and Smith – was enjoying the night playing cards at the dining table. All faces were poker faces except for Smith, he was playing with one the best card players in Valoran. His sweat falling down from his forehead shows how anxious he was playing with them.

Knowing Smith already loss hope, Hardin and Graves focus on themselves.

Smith groans and put the cards on the table. "I fold..." head lowered and shamed in defeat.

"Now the real game started..." Hardin grinned at Graves. "Don't want to raise the pot?"

Graves face was emotionless, a game of cards between two infamous card sharks was nothing but serious.

"You talking like you already won the game." Graves threw a few chips on the pot, accepting his challenge.

"At least you have the balls to say the words." Hardin feels his mustache with his two fingers. "You better learn a few things in this game, kid."

Smith listens to Hardin and observe the game with full focus, back straight and eyes wide on the two people at the table. The moment was getting tense and Smith could feel the tension rising between

the two. It was more serious than world leaders in a meeting.

Yet, despite the atmosphere felt by Smith, Graves and Hardin manages to give a few grin and chuckles.

"Nobody wins until all the cards are shown, better take my advice Hardin."

"I'm looking forward to see them Graves, don't you?"

Graves look at his opponent, smiling, happier than a kid eating some sweets. Hardin was a serious man to begin with but when the man got into the game of poker, he was a different man entirely.

Graves already analyzing him and manage on getting nothing, proof that he is one of the best.

In a game of poker, it's all about chance and bluff. One can intimidate another one to win the game, most of the time it was a game of bluffing your opponent. But when two people that were master of the game was in the same table, all bets are off.

Graves then push all of his chips into the pot, understanding and accepting the message given by his opponent. After doing so, Graves look at Hardin. "All in or fold?"

To Hardin, the game of poker was like rock paper scissor, he learned to play the game when he was a kid. No matter what the game, it was all about chances and the action that a player takes. Graves was not a man that should be challenged, once being challenged, he would take it and do it regardless no matter how big or small.

So it was easy for him to lose and to win in a sense, Hardin wants to take the advantage of it. Hardin had a straight flush in his hand and he had nothing to lose in the game. Not realizing he was on the losing side, Graves put everything the pot. Hardin smiled widely and pushed all of his chips in the pot, giggled dryly when the chips arrive to the pot.

"They call me High Noon Infamous for a reason Graves." Hardin accepting the challenge, everything was in plan. "Time to show your cards Graves."

"You first."

Hardin smiled. "I'm obliged to do it."

He show his cards and it was true to his knowing, a straight flush.

Looking at the cards, Graves closes his eyes and lowered his head with a sigh that sound defeated in the ears of Hardin. Hardin then took everything in the pot with a chuckle but Graves stops him doing so by knocking the table.

"Nobody wins until all cards are shown."

"Then show." The man span his hand, waiting for Graves to do what he wants.

"Confidence can make you hold a gun..." Graves show his cards, revealing it was a royal flush. "It could also kill ya'"

Hardin eyes wide in shock, the player was played and he loss all of his chips. Graves look at him with a grin of satisfaction, then he took all of the chips with a chuckle. Smith was amazed with the game, he could not predict what was going to happen and the two people that he worked with were flawless masters.

"You cheated." Hardin smacked the table furiously.

"Try ask Smith, did I made any tricks?"

Hardin turn his head and look at the young man, Smith shrugged and said "He's right, I looked and the movement he made was when he put the cards on the table. No sleight of hand."

Hardin then turn his head back towards Graves that was busy counting chips, he growled and gritted his teeth. Graves look at him and grin, Hardin looked liked he wanted to kill him even though he did no harm to him.

"I think it's time to duel it out, Graves." said Hardin standing up from his chair. "Don't you think?"

"You know what I think?" Graves look at him and then stand up. "You quite right about it? Shotgun need a warm up for some time."

"Bought a lots of bullets, would be a waste if I don't use it?"

Hardin and Graves glare at each other, both had grins curving their lips. They started to stretch their hands as if they were already in the duel. Smith was still sitting on his seat, not knowing what will happen next. He could only braces what would happen next until...

"If you guys want kill each other, better do it after this heist." said Twisted Fate, arriving at the room just the nick of time. "Now sit down."

"Guess we have to postpone it, Graves. I want some money fill my bank account before I die." said Hardin grinning then slowly sit down.

"We're still going to do it after the heist, that's for sure." Graves slowly sit down.

Seeing the two bullet magnets simmer down their adrenaline hormones, Twisted Fate then sat down at one of the chair. Graves took all the chips and clear the table while Hardin took the cards and put them in his pocket.

All of the crew had filled the table full, chairs were occupied with the exception of one that was meant for Miss Fortune. It was almost a tradition that they had, clear the table and the crew would discuss about the upcoming heist.

TF put off his hat and put it aside, showing his serious expression. With a few files at hand, he sat silently.

"Boys we always catch fishes…" he put the files at the center of the table, sliding slowly. "but this time we got a whale at our line."

All of the three take some parts of the file and read it,it was about some kind of rock that had a lot of ancient markings. Markings that had some kind of ancient language and symbols. Aged and seemed to be a sacred thing to someone during its creation.

"What the hell is this?" said Hardin holding one of the picture.

"This is a rune right?" said Smith.

"Correct." smiled TF. "since you know about it? Why don't ya do a favor and tell the crew what you know about it."

All eyes on the young man that was quite surprised. He took a deep breath and exhale, ready to explain.

"Before everything happen there was a war, a war that decided no side and honor no champion. A war of Destinies. No one knows who participated it,when or whatever it is. It happened, and the proof was stones, left by the wars that happened."

"I don't like this magic mumbo jumbo." said Hardin that was doubting.

"Then human civilization came into play and manage to learn about the power that the stone obtain, Magic. The Rune Wars ensued and the Institute of War made the decision banning the stone and magic, for military purposes of course. But a few companies has refined them and one of the major company was Hextech, and now almost everyone can have magic in their hand if you have money to spare."

"Institute of War? You mean the League of Legend?" Graves asked and look at his old friend. " Aren't you in the the thing, TF?"

"Yep, and this when our story starts." TF said and nodded at the young man. "Thanks Smith by the way."

"And how did you get into the League of Legend?" Graves with a brow raised.

"When you have enough power or strength, they accept you. Anyone can join the league, as long as you have good reason and capabilities. Trust me, it easier than you think." TF grinned again.

"But enough with that and let's talk about our story." TF continued. "When I was in the Summoner Rift, I met a few people that knew about these things. A mage told me about it and hearing about what they told me, it was more valuable than the Blade of the Ruined King. Now it could be just a myth but I've took my time researching it, and it was more than myth. To make sure everything was balanced, every nation received it including Piltover."

"Enough talk Tobias, just tell us where the hell is thing." Hardin said, being quite impatient and also serious. "A story is just a story."

"You might be surprised where they put it." TF took out another photo from his pocket and slide it to the center of the table. "The 'impossible' safe, the Clockwork Vault."

Graves took the photo and look at it, the picture of the vault was quite a marvel to see. From the outside, you could feel how thick and tight the security was. But Graves and his crew have a habit doing something a little bit different, involving explosive and equivalents.

"It ain't the first time we do something impossible." Graves put the photo at the table. "But how much worth is the stone? If it was 5 millions than I could say it might be worth it."

"Actually, nobody has ever sell the thing in the market.."

All of the crew look at TF, shocked and confused. They plan to get infiltrate to the Clockwork Vault to get something that might be worthless. Smith swallowed his throat while Hardin put his files at the table and lean in unsatisfied. Why would someone risk something that might be worthless?

"Now calm down" TF tries to persuade. "It might seen crazy but bare with me here."

"Well I ain't risking my ass for this." said Hardin.

"I'm out." Smith as well.

Graves did not say anything, he looked at the picture of the stone and observe it. Tobias still has hope on fulfilling his wishes, his old friend was the last chance that he had. Fate look at him and waited for him to react, Graves then put the picture down and look at his friend. His eyes seem to send a message to TF and only TF knew what it meant, he was committed.

"Now ya'll calm down, we didn't let TF finish what he wanted to explain. Ain't that right, TF?"

"What the- Graves you can't possibly think that we want to get on with the heist?" Hardin commented, looking at Graves shockingly. "You want to attack the Clockwork Vault for a piece of nothing?"

"Now shut your mouth, I want to hear what the hell is the thing worth for the world." Graves silences his friend and look at TF. "Guess you could tell us what the hell is the thing, TF?"

Twisted Fate smiled, he knew that he would trust him entirely. TF took a deep breath and started to explain. "The rune have never been sold to anyone, but there's no law saying it can't be sold to another person or faction. In fact Hextech can do whatever they want with it. So if we manage to steal it, well boys lady luck just gave us the tits. We can set the price that we want and all of our worries would be gone forever."

"No offense, but this is too much. " the young man, Smith, intervene. "I have no problem stealing anything from the bank or vault, but this would be affecting the balance of world peace."

All of the crew looked at Smith, he had an expression like he made something that he regret.

"Just try to think, guys." Smith continued. "If we steal this, Piltover will be vulnerable to its enemies. Dangering many people of this city, innocent people. Including my family and friends. "

After he spoke, the team went silent and try to understand what he had said. It was true, the Runes were powerful artifacts that has magical properties and the Institute of War have made sure that every nation gets a piece to balance the powers. If they stole it, they might start a war and possibly Piltover will be fighting with the neighbour near them, Zaun.

Tobias was speechless with the young man explanation, most of the team were convinced about not going to continue the heist. His shoulders were lowered and he had lose hope on his greatest heist. TF then look at Graves hoping that he would some spirit on continuing the heist. Graves was still looking at the papers, observing and analyzing the data.

Graves then put the paper down and look at his teammates, his friends look back at him. "I'm not the best man that the world can offer. We are what we are, criminals. We are doomed to be in a prison or be killed in the process."

"I ain't a smart man, my parent left me behind when I was a small so I have to learn everything by myself." Graves continued. "I read a few stories and I realize they're two people that will remembered in this world, the good and the bad. We know where we stand and I will say there's no turning back. This Clockwork Vault is something interesting, no one has ever stole from it."

"But Graves, what makes you think that we could do this heist, this is suicide. We don't have a chan-" said Smith but soon was cut by Graves.

"I never believe in Chances, I believed in Destiny ever since I was a kid. Now from what I've gone through my life I know that something would happen because I did it or someone else did it first. I was shot a few time and at one time I was about to be dead but here I am, still smoking my cigar just like it ain't happen. Do you believe that by chance?"

Graves look at Smith, waiting for an answer. Smith could not answer him.

"TF said that we could put whatever price that we want." Graves look at his teammates and leaned at his chair. "We will be the first, and chances are, the only one to steal the 'unbreakable vault'. History will remember us. Imagine that."

Twisted Fate was already smiling wide, it was the man that he knew that won't be just another criminal doing the small thing.

"But Graves, how about the people. We can't just let this happen and create a war?" Smith complained. "This is-"

"Smith we won't."

"How?"

"Once we sell it, we tell the authorities who's the buyer and everything would be just the same."

"So basically a scam." Hardin said, grinning about the idea. "You're a son of a bitch Graves."

Once hearing the plan that Graves told, Smith that release a relieving sigh. He wanted the money but not starting a war. Graves look at his teammates and they were a bit spirited after hearing his speech. Especially Tobias.

"I'm not forcing you but it's up you to decide if you want to join us or not." Graves looked at TF. "Don't worry TF, I'm with you just like always."

Hardin and Smith look at each other, they did not expect Graves would agreed on doing the heist.

"So boys." TF said. "What's your decision."

Hardin folded his arms and closes his eyes, he then sighed and look at Graves. "You got a sweet mouth, Graves. Next time I need to cut your tongue. Consider me joining."

3 people of the team agreed to do the heist leaving only one, Smith. All of them glared at Smith, waiting for his decision. Smith bit his lips and curses at his heart, he did not know what choice was the right one.

"I...I…." Smith took a deep breath and suddenly burst. "Fuck it, I'm joining."

Graves then pat Smith while the others shouted in joy, they were going to make the biggest heist they ever made. Doing something impossible for any criminal in his generation."

"We're going to make history boys." Graves said.

Soon, they discussed on how do they want to tackle the heist.

 **2017 is near and melancholy we feel,**

 **Many emotions such as happy, sad and hate.**

 **New year I hope to write with quality and zeal,**

 **Many chapters will come and I surely will create.**

 **C'ya mates and Happy New Year_**


	7. Detective Trevor

Jones and his partner Trevor was discussing about the case at hand in a room for the both of them. There were a few files that stack up on the desk and one of them was opened. Jones was standing near the desk while Trevor was at the other side sitting on a chair.

The Commissioner gave an order to solve a case that involves a heist on one of the bank in Piltover. In a week worth time, the duo must solve it and if there's any luck, taking down the criminal. Though they have their doubts on catching the criminal, they put effort so that the criminals won't strike for the next heist if they ever plan to.

Jones look at the desk, four pictures of the four suspect that is highly possible. The names were Malcolm Graves, Tobias Foxtrot, John Hardin and Lowel Smith. Their faces were not official photos from the department, only shots from security cameras.

"Anything in your head captain?" asked Trevor. "Your face is showing."

"We have names but no information?" Jones look at his friend confused. "How the hell we're supposed to catch them?"

"You tell me. I'm out of ideas here." Trevor leaned at his chair and lowered his shoulders. "Let's just make a report and close this case and you're going to face the commissioner this time."

"Okay calm down. Let's go back to basics." Jones stretches his body and exhaled slowly. "Tell me how did you know the suspects."

"With all the clues, I cut down the names from hundreds to tens. Then I get the witness accounts and opinions. We got a few and guess what, after all the revision and possibility we have four."

"Leavings us these four names. But don't you have any information, emblems or clans that they are included to?"

"We got nothing solid. But that doesn't mean there's no rumors. Wanna hear them?"

"I'm all ears."

"Many countries are affected by heist and base on the pattern, nobody can do fast heist like Graves and Tobias. They are the speed devils when it comes to heist."

"And why is it not in the database?"

"if we don't caught our criminal, there's no facts. Rumors are no legitimate in the database."

"Understandable. Then that means the two working together?"

"Yes, they are together and we can testify by the rumors. If there's Graves, there's Tobias. And vice versa."

"How about the other two? Unrelated?"

"Actually no, chances the other two have some history with the duo. Hardin here.." Trevor puts his finger on Hardin photo. "is known as High Noon Infamous. We're waiting some intel from High Noon authorities. So we need more time to solve the case."

"I'm just going to assume that the hotshot meet the duo at some time in someplace." Jones put his thumb under his chin. "So how about the last one? Looks like he's kinda young."

"and a Piltovian at that."

"Wait what?" Jones surprised "You said we have no information."

"It ain't facts if we don't catch them Jones."

"Okay but at least we have something solid. You said like we don't have any hope with the case."

"Are we going to fight over this again? We've been doing this over and over for more than 20 years." Trevor raises his voice to calm Jones. "Calm down will you."

"Just tell me about this kid and let's get this over with." Jones sigh. "Then we're going to decide whether to close or continue."

"The kid name is Lowel Smith, young and smart, you can expect him to go to some company and get a life. But well he just want to go to the unique side of things."

"How about family and friends? Anything that we know?"

"Database suggest that his family moved to Demacia. Friends, well he's not very friendly."

"A nobody. Suspect last seen?"

"A year ago. I suspect that he traveled to Demacia with his family then go into his new life."

"So of all the information, the source is from rumors." Jones goes near to the desk and look at the photos. "They're professionals, I give them that."

"So how about the case status? Decided yet?" Trevor leans at his chair. "In my opinion, just close the case. They're gone with the money and already cross the border. Why bother, Jones?"

"This case is straight from the Commissioner. What do you expect?"

"Fuck the Commissioner, every single case we get **IS** from the Commissioner. Look we're getting older, we done our part for this city Captain. Let the young ones do the case, let them get around documents and bodies, make their salary worth it."

"And how about us?"

"Wait for retirement dumbass, we all done a lifetime worth of work, let the new ones do their thing."

Jones look at Trevor, he gave a thought on what his friend told him. It was true that they were getting older, but an unsolved case was not something that he liked. But again, the duration of the investigation was short with the case getting daunting than ever. With heart that was heavy and resolved, he decided his decision.

"I guess it's time to close the case."

"Thank God you hear my advice this time." Trevor said it loudly, surprised with his decision.

"For now."

"What?"

"I'm just going to let this one slide for awhile." Jones moved away from the desk and took his police flat cap from another desk. "I'm going to meet with Wallace, if anything happens, tell me."

The Captain then quickly walk to the door, wanting to evade the lecture of his old friend.

* * *

Jones was at the door of the Commissioner, hesitating to knock. But an officer came out, the young man was surprised seeing Jones outside waiting. He walk a few steps back and salute him.

"Officer." Jones nodded. "Is the Commissioner inside?"

"He is inside sir." The young officer stand straight and look him in the eye. Guess he knew who Jones was. "He wanted to see you, Sir."

"Thank you for the message." Jones nodded again,dismissing him and soon the young officer left. Jones look at the officer as he walk, he reminded him someone.

He thought for a while and finally he remembered, Caitlyn. Enthusiastic with the enforcing career just like any recruited officers that he ever met. But it was quite bold for her to state that she wanted to make a change just like he did, Jones done it once and was more convinced that he won't achieve it again. He thought and wondered, what happen to the girl? It's been a week and she went quiet.

Jones shook his head and forget about it, he never wanted to teach her in the first place. He took a deep breath and enter the room, waiting for an infuriated Commissioner reaction.

He entered and holler. "Commissioner Wallace."

Wallace was at the window, looking at the burden that he was responsible to protect, Piltover. He turn to his back with both of his hand in his pockets, looking at the Captain with cunning eyes. His age was showing and his hair was white, he was old and a couple of years from retiring. Wallace was just a Lieutenant when Jones was recruited and now he was at his twilight years of his career. He was Commissioner Wallace.

"Jones." said the Commissioner. "have a seat will you."

Jones nodded obediently, and walk to the guest chairs to sit.

The Commissioner look at the black captain, he was not angered or happy. Something that anyone should be worried about if they have any connection with the city enforcing department. Wallace asked. "How's the case?"

"Disappointingly closed." Jones cleared his throat. "We have our reason to close, but worry not. We're closing it for now."

"Still has the spirit huh?" Wallace giggled dryly. "Tell me about the case."

"Everything is blurred, nothing solid. My partner told me it was a waste of time to do it, and I can't deny it."

"But you just said that 'for now', why agree to Trevor opinion then?"

"'He's right at certain things, and this time is one of them."

Commissioner Wallace then go to his chair and sit down, with a dissatisfied face. He gestured his hand so that Jones would continue.

"We know that they are four suspects and all of them were confirmed by the photos that was taken during the Heist. We cleared it up and the four suspects are professionals, leaving no trace or clue. It would take a lot of time and commitment to investigate and by the time we get a solid information, they're already gone with the wind."

"So I'm just going to tell the Mayor that you fail? That's quite embarrassing for a man your caliber."

"Do you want me to make a report? I would do it right now."

"By tomorrow, at my desk. I will tell the media about the four suspects, show the people the photos taken during the heist."

"Then it will be done." Jones nodded and got up from his chair, walking away towards the door.

"Calm down Jones, I have something else to talk with you." Wallace stops Jones from his track. "There's no need to rush Captain."

Jones look back. "Is there more to talk? Or just another case to give me?"

"I know you served the city a lot but I'm still your boss." Wallace got up from his seat and pointed at the guest chair once again. "Sit down and let's talk something between you and me."

"If that so?" Jones turned his body.

"It involves the careers of many, that includes me and you."

Jones went silent and walk slowly to the chair, he then sit once again. Wallace coughed intentionally then open one of his drawers. He took out a bottle of Demacian Gin and two glasses.

"Drinking is not something that you do when working." Wallace put the glasses and the bottle one by one. "But this is something unique."

Jones look at the Commissioner, and continue to listen every word that he spoke.

"In the span of your career, why do you do it?" Wallace look at Jones then pour some drinks at the glasses. "Money? Family? Glory?"

"I'm just doing my job, that's all." said Jones simply.

"Just doing your job huh? So you don't care about anything the good and the bad drama that we always talk in the department?" Wallace finished pouring the drink.

"That depends Commissioner."

"Time are changing. We need to be in the trend of technology protecting the city more than the criminals." Wallace hold the two glasses and look at Jones seriously. "We need people that are capable to Serve and Protect, especially when the criminals can come into the city with guns and steals thousand of Pilts."

"Where is this going Wallace?" Jones narrow his eyes, trying to understand the situation.

"My proposal does not involve money or things, it involves glory and legacy." Wallace walk closely to the Captain. "You know that more than me Jones. Captain Jones, The Captain Jones, that solved many cases and cut the crime rate into half. People are convinced that they're safe with you Jones, and that's a hard burden to bare."

"I need you Jones, convince the Mayor to recruit some mercenary to protect the people." Wallace continued. "The Mayor trust me but if The Captain Jones recommends it, this would go into the history book."

"Isn't the officers around the city is not enough?" asked Jones. "We have officers that are capable in the department."

"'Have' does not mean we have enough to protect the city, Jones. People are still in danger of being killed by some psychopath that just pick random targets, we need to recruit some professionals to have guarantees. We need to prevent these things from happening."

"And that involves professional killers roaming across the city streets, waiting to pull the trigger." Jones chuckled with sarcasm. "Is that you're definition of protecting?"

"What's the difference Captain? Right now we have a lot more of armed forces in the streets compare a decade ago and the people felt safer. We just want to have police officers that have a better aim, that's all." Wallace offer a drink to Jones, waiting for him to accept it. "Just sign a few papers and let it get to the Mayor desk, and everything would go just as planned."

Captain Jones got up and look at Commissioner seriously, he took the glass and Wallace was smiling. Jones then drink it, it was one of the finest drinks that he ever tasted. He then release a satisfying 'ahh' and look back at the Commissioner.

"I accept the drink but not the request, with all do respect." Jones gave back the glass at the Commissioner. Wallace face was shocked. "Rather thinking about your legacy, why don't you think about your family Commissioner."

Jones nodded and left the room.

 **C'ya Mates _**


	8. Cheese Cake

Graves and Hardin was discussing how to tackle the Heist in a cafe. The heist that they did before was still in investigation and no one know who did it, well not yet. Graves knows that to appear to normal you have to be normal. As long as they don't show their guns, their were just civilians enjoying their day.

Graves ordered a cup of hot chocolate while Hardin preferred a Shuriman Pure, a coffee that was just coffee and was more bitter than any coffee. Graves took his drink, watching the television that hanged at the corner of the ceiling. It was about a show on kitchen hardware, can't believe something even exist.

"Hey, Graves." Hardin took a sip of his coffee, the glass was as small as a shot glass. "Stop daydreaming."

"Well I'm not." Graves was still watching the television. "Their selling a non stick pan half price."

Hardin gave a confused face, what was his friend was talking about. He heard the sound of the television, he turned and just sigh. He look back at Graves and kick his leg, the table shakes because of it. Graves felt the pain and put his drink at the table then look at Hardin with a serious glare.

"Trust me, you don't want a shoot out at a cafe." said Graves.

"Well I do if you kept on watching that darn box." A waitress came to the table and put a cake, Hardin smile at her. "Thank you."

"What's your problem Hardin, do you have a problem taking a day off?" Graves said.

"No I have a problem having a heist without a plan." Hardin look at the waitress while she departed away. "You have to understand that the bank that we want to heist is not a bank." Hardin took his cake and start to cut it with a fork.

"Is just a vault, just like any vault on any bank." Graves look at the cake, it was a cheesecake with raspberry topping, it was looking delicious.

"We're talking the The Clockwork Vault, the national vault of Piltover." Hardin ate the cake but still serious on the matter, even thought the sweetness was felt by his taste buds. "This is suicide if we don't have any plan, Malcolm."

"The plan has the same concept, Hardin. We hit." Graves kick Hardin leg but more stronger, Hardin surprised with the pain dropped the fork. "We take." Graves took the fork and cake. "And we enjoy." Graves eats the cake and indulges the taste, it was sweet and melt when it reaches the tongue. "Damn sweet."

"I really want to have a shoot out right now, just so you know." Hardin growled.

Graves was satisfied and give the cake back to Hardin. Hardin started where he left off and eats the cake. Then something was vibrating at Graves left pocket, he took it and it was his smartphone. It was TF calling him, he slides and talk to him.

"Hey." Graves said talking to TF "The kid already working-I'm at the cafe with Hardin-hmm- is the part of the plan?- Gave me the time and Hardin and I would do what we could-do your part TF."

Graves sigh while looking at his phone, he sighed and put his phone back. Hardin looked at him and ask. "Fate?"

"You think?" Graves raises his right brow.

"Anything good?"

"Well we got something to get and as usual, it's goin' to be hard."

"What the heck is the thing that he want us to get?"

"The schedule of police officers."

"What!" Hardin swallowed his cake. "How the hell we are going to get it?"

"Well is the part of the plan so we have to get it. As for how, well that's seem to be the problem." Graves drink his chocolate and put it back to the table. "We can't do something high profile that's for sure."

"The only thing I could think of getting that thing is to go the department. Wanna try askin'?"

"Chance are we better go shoot our way into the police department. And it ain't and option."

"Why the hell do we want it in the first place?"

"Well Hardin, what's so hard about it being the part of the plan? Trust TF on the planning, would'ya."

"I don't trust my pa and you want me to trust of him? Give me a break Graves."

"And tell me since when did he failed on his planning? Let him do the thinking and we do the doing."

"And how the hell we are going to do this 'doing'?"

"Guess we have to meet some people. You know some boys at the Black Market, right?"

"Yeah but I ain't betting on them having things like this." Hardin ate the last pieces of the cake. "They have limits."

"There should be something that we could do…." Graves look outside of the window with his legs could not stop moving. "I think it's time to go and talk to a few people, come on Hardin."

Hardin look at Graves and shrugged, he wipe his mouth with a tissue at threw at the plate. Graves already got up and waited for Hardin, his friend then took his drink and finish it with one go. Hardin shook his head, the bitterness hit him hard.

"Wait me outside, I'm going to pay the food." Graves turn to his back and move to the counter.

But when Graves was about to reach the counter halfway, someone walk quickly and collide with his right side. They collide and Graves manage to stay on his two feet, but not so much for the other one. It was young girl carrying a few files, she was still on her two feet but her files fall to the ground and spread at the ground.

Graves look at the young girl. "Ya' alright?"

"I'm fine." the young girl quickly kneel to get the papers.

The young girl pick the papers and put back at the file that was holding it. Graves look at her and wanted to depart but everyone was looking, making a scene of it. Graves had not intention to help her but the stares of the people was annoying to him, implying him to help her. Graves kneel down and help her, pick up the papers and stacking them on each other.

At the time when he was stacking it, he look at one of the papers and it was something that he wasn't expecting for a young girl. He looked over and it seems to be an archive report of a crime. It had the dates and names of officers that was involved, Graves look at her and curious about the young girl. He look back at the paper and continue to pick it up. But what makes it legitimate was the Seal of Piltover Police Department at the top right of the papers.

When they were no papers left, both of them got up and look at each other. Graves gave the papers back to the girl and smiled. "Sorry."

The young girl that had black long hair wearing a purple sweater took the papers and smiled back. "It's fine, it's my fault too."

They nod at each other and went separate ways, she went to get her drink while Graves goes to the counter. Graves talk to the cashier and took his wallet out, he gave money and waited for the change. While waiting for his change, she look at the young girl and thought about who might the girl be.

The cashier gave the change to Graves and he went to the exit. He then gave the change to the beggar that was at the street on the way to the car. Hardin was already at the car and look at Graves. "Took ya' time?"

"Yeah." Graves was thinking about the girl and enters the car.

He closed the door and the car shakes as Hardin enter the car. Graves was still looking at the girl through cafe window, thinking about it. Hardin starts the car and look at Graves, he then focus to the young girl and thought why was he attracted to the girl.

"What happen to ya'? Saw your future wife?" ask Hardin "She's quite beautiful."

"No Hardin."Graves took out his cigar and bite it. "I think I found a solution." He took a match and ignite it, burning the cigar.

 **C'ya Mates**


	9. Paper Cup

The bus tires hits the hole of the road causing it to shake, Caitlyn grab hold a handle, that was hanging, with just one hand while the other was occupied holding important papers given by Captain Jones. Caitlyn was on her way to one of her favorite cafes, Menos Coffees. A cafe that serve what it want to serve, coffee, tea and light food. She preferred it because it was cheap and the taste is different than any other cafe in town. But she went there to get some peaceful atmosphere for her to think about the case.

Caitlyn was not troubled by the case, in fact she was happy to get the case into her hands. The day that she was given the file was the day that she saw hope, she have the chance becoming a police officer. But as sweet as the situation may be, the case was daunting and unexpected.

Day in and day out, she would go to her desk and think about the case. Brainstorming the case relentlessly, but only to gain just a slightest idea of who was the killer. It was a typical case, some normal man was killed in his house and the body was founded by his wife. There were to many things to think but she saved it when she arrives to the cafe.

The bus slowly stop and the pumps started to hiss, the driver called the name of the place and open the doors. Caitlyn walk to the exit just like anyone else, then waited at the bus stop. When the bus departed, she cross the road to enter one of her favorite cafe.

He touches the handle and the bell rung, the cashier said hello and the other workers followed. As soon as she enters, she goes to the counter.

Caitlyn said "Can I have the Supreme Latte with a bit of whip cream?"

The woman on the counter nodded and ask the amount of money. Caitlyn gave the precise amount and waited for a while. The woman then slides the paper cup and Caitlyn took it in a nick of time. She departed from the counter and goes to her usual table that was at the corner of the window that had a table that is fit for two.

She put down the files and skims it once more, even though she did it many time. She still could not solve the case that was given, every time that she wanted to make an assumption, it was cut down by the facts that she read. Though she already have a few things to tell the Captain that was solid, she wanted to revise it.

* * *

After countless times of skimming and sipping, her drink finally ran out. Caitlyn took her drink and hope for another sip, it was already empty. She looked at the paper cup and sigh. It's time for her to buy another one, disrupting her focus from the case. Caitlyn checks her pocket and took out her purse, she looked at it and took out the exact amount of money needed to pay. But to her surprise, a waiter came to her table and put a paper cup.

Caitlyn look at the drink in suspicion. "I'm sorry but I did not order anything?"

The waiter was just about to leave but Caitlyn stops him. "No need to worry, someone already payed it."

"Who?"

The waiter pointed at a man, he was drinking his drink while watching the things on the television. Caitlyn look at him and was more curious to him than the case.

"Thank you." said Caitlyn.

The waiter departed and Caitlyn focuses on the man. He was sitting on a long table where a row of random people would sit side by side. He was older than her, she could see it and unquestionably with a well build body. Base on her perspective, he was tall and had a slick back hair.

Caitlyn could not help but ask the man why did he payed the drink. She took a sip of the drink and it was chocolate, sweet but not expected. She put her purse back and put the papers back to the file. She got up and with her drink and her files on her hand, she moved towards the man.

Caitlyn was behind him and said "Hello."

The man heard it and turn to his back, realizing it was a girl that called him, he nodded and said. "Hello, is there a problem?"

"A waiter said that you paid this drink and gave it to me, is it really true?"

"Well I hoped that the waiter knows how to keep a secret, ain't I'm disappointment." said the man sarcastically. "Yes, I did payed the drink."

"Well I could say that I happily accept the drink." Smiled Caitlyn. " Thank you but why me?"

"I don't know, cause I feel like it." the man shrugged. "Name's Malcolm by the way." the man offered his hand.

Caitlyn put her drink on the table and shake his hand. "Caitlyn."

"No offense, it's not that I'm stalking ya, you kept coming to the place with file in your hands. I regularly come here by the way."

"None taken." Caitlyn looked at the file and show it to him. "Just work, that's all."

"Really? Good luck with that." The man smiled and continue to watch the television.

"If you don't mind." said Caitlyn wanting to sit beside the man, the chair was unoccupied. "May I?"

The man looked back at Caitlyn. "Sure, I ain't the owner so don't ya worry about it."

Caitlyn put the files on the table and sat the chair, she took a sip of his drink and look at the man. " I'm sorry but I hope we can talk because it's kind of stressful to do this work."

"You want to calm down your nerves by having a chat, am I right?" The man took a sip of his drink and look at her. "Sure no problem."

"So you live around here?"

"Not really. I just come to the city once in awhile, if there some job I need to do, I would do it."

"And your job?"

"Well let's say it involves on management of a team."

"So you're a manager? You look quite young for that kind of job."

The man giggled then took a sip of his drink. "You know what they say, age is just a number lady. To be honest, I should be the one that ask you the question, how come a lady young like you having to deal with those kinds of papers?"

"It's actually a test for me to qualify, not really a job. Not yet."

"Can I look at the papers?"

"Sure, but just don't get to fussy about it." Caitlyn pushed the file to Malcolm, then focus on drinking her drink.

"Hmm…" Malcolm skims the file and took out one of the papers, pushing the file to his side. He then reads the paper thoroughly, squinting his eyes as he needs to. "This is a police report and you're holding this?"

"As I said, this is a qualification for me to get the job."

"That is to solve a case? Well lady, that's quite a challenge."

"I know, daunting is more precise word actually."

"You want some help?" said Malcolm, taking another paper to read thoroughly. "By looking at your face, you look like you need it."

"Thank you but I think the drink is more than enough."

"But don't you want the job? Look, it ain't a crime to get an extra hand to get your job."

Caitlyn did not say anything and thought for awhile on what the man said. She was not being watched, the only thing that she was given was the file and a time limit. Caitlyn look at the man and she felt the man was different. Maybe she could take an advantage of this new friendship.

"Even though you can help me, what can you do?" asked Caitlyn.

"Me? If you let me help you, then you will see what can I do."

"Really? What are the chances that you're not like any men that want to have time with a girl that is alone?"

Malcolm put the paper down at the table and look at her. "What are the chances that a man can help a girl with case? I'm the one that giving, I have nothing to lose actually."

"Hmm."

Caitlyn was thinking about it, what the man said had meaning. She was the one that was receiving, not giving. Her time was running out and maybe with the man aid, she can solve the case.

"Without any payment?" asked Caitlyn with eagerness.

"Is called help lady, the only payment I get is helping someone."

"Then I would happily accept." smiled Caitlyn. "How about we start to tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow would be nice."

Caitlyn look at her watch and it was already late, she needed to came home before seven. The hour needle is almost reaching to 6, if she doesn't move now, she might miss the bus.

"Time move so fast." Caitlyn shook her head then look at Malcolm. "I have to go."

"Then don't forget this." Malcolm gave the file to Caitlyn. "Afternoon would be a nice time."

"Noted." Caitlyn took her drink and file then departed from the place, walking towards the exit. She waved at the man and say goodbye, then rush to cross the road because the bus had already arrived.

* * *

Graves look as the girl named Caitlyn ride the bus, he did not expected a girl that young would hold such thing. He then look at the television while the man besides him grunted.

"What is it Hardin?" said Graves.

"Quite a conversation you have with the girl. You're going to sleep with her the next time y'all meet."

"Cut that bullshit, you know that's not the point." Graves look at Hardin. "What you got from the file."

"It look like it was the real deal by the looks of it. And I know where we should go next."

"That is?"

"The Police Admin Building, looks like all the things that are important from the place."

"Guess we need to check the place once in a while."

"And how about the girl?"

"That you don't have to worry, I'll deal with the girl."

"Suit yourself."

The two of them then just look at the television, to kill time.

 **C'ya Mates…**


	10. Author Announcement

**Author her** **e.**

 **I hope those who read this are in well condition as I have to make an announcement regarding this story. I know this is sudden and it's been long since I have updated this story. I would like to say I'm sorry about the absent updates in the passing months and it's all my fault. There's no one to blame but me and I accept it fully.**

 **I'm actually quite occupied with another story that I'm currently making weekly updates. It's not League content and it's a story about another game, further distancing myself with this one. I tried to write a chapter for this story but eventually I felt the chapter did not meet my standard. Whenever I post a chapter, I want to make sure that the chapter would be worth your time to read. And subsequent chapter have certainly failed to reach the quality. Again, I'm sorry for this.**

 **Prior to this announcement, I've found the solution to the problem. I've decided to revamp the story. That means fleshing out the characters, knowing the direction of the plot and so on. I will delete or change the chapters with new ones, having the same if not better quality than the previous one. I want to make sure the mythos stands up as our man Graves.**

 **But with that in mind, it will take time and effort. On my part, I'm already having plans. On the readers part, I could only hope for you to be patient until the changes starts. The chapters will stay for those who want to read, but when the new ones comes out, the old ones have to go.**

 **This decision is kinda big since I know those who read my story love Graves just like me and want meaningful stories to read about him. And that's what I want, writing meaningful stories for you to read. In the coming months, the story would be 'dead' but I promise that I will revamp the story. Is just a matter of time.**

 **I like to take this chance to say I love you guys that follow and read story, can't believe some people love Graves in the narative level just like me. Plus I just want to go back writing about Graves, but I need to finish the story that I currently doing. You guys can give your opinion by reviewing the story or personally message to my account. Maybe we can chat together.**

 **Thank you for taking your time to read this and I hope that you would be well currently and in the future.**

 **C'ya mates_**


End file.
